


Without Light [WIP]

by ItsSheeps



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSheeps/pseuds/ItsSheeps
Summary: WIP of a short story between my hunter & her Kell  husband when she lost her Light.





	Without Light [WIP]

**Author's Note:**

> Story is WIP! Eventual adult content- will be re tagged when that is released. For now, sfw.

Xyris looks down at the small figure lying in bed with him, smiling as he pulls her closer with one of his secondary arms. He was much bigger than the small guardian who laid with him, and it always brought him joy to wrap protectively around her. He feels the figure shift as she sleeps, curling up against him more. Xyris gently moves his primary arm towards her head, running his claws through her soft hair and gently brushing against the old scars on the shaved side of her head. Purple strands of hair fall over her face, and he moves to brush them away from her. Her eyes flutter in her sleep, and he knows she won’t be asleep much longer- despite her need to rest. He continues to gently caress his mate before she shifts against him one more time, and slowly opening her eyes. 

“How long did I sleep?” She asks moments later, not moving from the position she woke in. 

“Not long.” He replies, brushing more lose strands from her face. She nods and rests for a bit longer before bringing herself up into a sitting position. She rests against Xyris, her hand resting on his chest and rubbing circles against his exoskeleton. 

“If you are tired, you should go back to bed.” He comments, pulling a datapad from the side table, knowing he himself wouldn’t be able to sleep for a while. 

“Mmm. Not really tired.” She comments, but closes her eyes and focuses on one of his hands that moved to rub her back. “Have you heard back from Syx’s patrol?” She asks, opening her eyes to look up at the datapad with him. 

He pauses for a moment, not responding to his mate. It was clear in his facial expression though- something wasn’t right. Lumina is quick to sit up all the way, and looks at her mate. “Xyris- what’s going on with Syx’s patrol? Tell me.” She thought of Syx as almost like a daughter of hers. She was already nervous letting Xyris send the small vandal on such a dangerous patrol. 

“The last report I got from them spoke about a “Red Legion”, and their activity just outside of earth’s satellite range.”

“Red Legion?”

“A group of Cabal from what I can tell. The patrol believes that they plan on making an attack on your Traveller and Last City.” He says, looking from the data pad to his mate. She was lost in thought, staring at the data displayed in front of her. After a moment, she finally takes a deep breath. 

“Get the patrol back home. Now.” She says, pulling herself from her mate and looking for her armor. “I need to warn the City-”

Xyris grabs her wrist, pulling her back towards him and the bed. He looks at her, his face serious. 

“Lumina, if the group is as dangerous as other Cabal have mentioned, I don’t want you near the City when it gets attacked.” 

“I still have to warn them Xyris. I’m a guardian, I’ll be fine.” She grits her teeth, pulling her wrist from him. The Kell sighs, but nods. “You’re right. Sometimes I forgot you are immortal. But that doesn’t mean I can’t worry about you.” He shifts out of the bed, and pulls her close. She smiles, wrapping her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. Eventually she pulls away, but ends the embrace with a kiss to his cheek. 

“I love you Xyris.” She says, the words spoken in his mother tongue. 

-

Thunder rolls, lighting crashing against the sky. She can barely see it through the cracks in her ship’s windshield. She pulls a metal rod from her side, tossing it through the windshield to break through it. Blood drips from her forehead as her hands find their way to straps holding her in. She looks at her ghost and nods, unbuckling and letting herself fall through the broken windshield, and to the cold, muddy earth below her. 

She grunts in pain, but slowly her ghost begins to heal her. She pulls herself against the tree, taking short, painful breaths as her wounds close, slower than ever. 

“Thank you Nyx.” She says, pulling the ghost close after she finishes her job. 

“Lu… I can heal you, but I can’t-”

“I know.” She shivers, the water pushing through her armor. 

“Should I send an emergency signal to the City? Or to Xyris?” Nyx asks, looking at her guardian with concern. Lumina glances to the sky as another flash of lighting lights the sky, showing the cage wrapping around their Traveller. She takes another, cold breath. 

“Xyris. The City is no longer safe.” She says, her hand gripping the tree she rest against, pulling herself to a standing position. “I have to keep moving, away from the City. Tell him to meet me where we first met.” She tells Nyx, grabbing a few of the weapons that slide out of her crashed ship. She straps her auto rifle to her back, and pulls her hand cannon from the holster on her side. 

Nyx sends the signal to Xyris, not waiting on a reply before moving along with her guardian. The City wasn’t safe, but neither were these woods. She was the mate to a Kell, but that didn’t mean other Houses of fallen wouldn’t attack her. 

-

Xyris stares at the blinking light, his claws clenching as he realizes his worst fear had come true. His mate was in trouble, and from what the little light sent in her short message- Lumina was no longer immortal. 

He grabs his armor, throwing it on quickly before yelling for his team as he worked his way through his Ketch to the skiffs. His crew is quick, knowing from just his tone of voice that it was their Kell’s mate in trouble. He wasn’t the only one who loved her, she was family to them all. More than just the emergency crew responded, quickly filling the skiffs and readying for the worst, whether if be Cabal or their own kind they had to fight. 

Xyris is the first skiff to take off, his heart racing just as fast as his ship. He stood up straight, trying to keep his expression empty of emotion, but his closest Barons could tell. He was worried about his mate, and he wouldn’t let anything stand between them. 

Mud splashes under him as he jumps from his skiff, yelling orders for his teams to secure the area, and search for her. He can’t stand still, and partners with his Barons to find her. When the area is secured, he realises his mate is nowhere to be found. He growls, and yells out another order for two squads to stay, and for his teams to follow him. The rest split up and continue to search. 

-

Lumina slides down the small hid, shielding her face from mud as she makes her way downhill. She takes deep breaths, looking around. “Nyx, can you scan for enemies?” She asks, untucking the small ghost from her cloak hood. 

“Scanning… …. Nothing.” 

Lumina nods and collapses at the bottom of the hill, looking down at the blood pouring from her side. “Now… might be a good time to heal me if you can.”

The little light is silent as she scans her guardian and slowly heals her. They had been running from a starving House, but even a weak house was a threat to her without her light. She glances down at her hands, trying to find the Light within her. There’s a spark- but nothing more. She looks to the sky one more time, the Traveller completely covered now. 

She should have moved faster- she could have warned them.  
She stands, grabbing her hand canon from where it fell in the mud. Nyx looks at her guardian, concerned. “Don't do anything stupid Lumina.” She comments, following the hunter as she sets a quick pace. 

“I won’t, not yet at least.” She says as she keeps walking. 

“You’re going the wrong way.” Nyx comments, trying to push her guardian the other way. “Xyris is supposed to meet you there and I know you know the way.” 

“I do.”

“Lumina, don’t. I can’t revive you.”

“I know, but I’ll be damned if I don’t-”

“You’ll be dead Lumina, and we still have to find Syx!” Nyx yells, pushing Lumina back. The hunter stops, looking at her ghost. She huffs and flicks her hand at Nyx, but turns around and starts to walk the right way. Nyx sighs again, but goes and curls up in her guardian’s hood again. The rain is coming down harder than ever, but she can’t take shelter. Not if she wanted to find her mate, and save Syx. 

-

She coughs, her face pressed into the mud beneath the foot of a Fallen captain. She glares at him, her ghost hidden under her protectively. She hears him laugh, and his foot presses against her harder. She’s surrounded by the shambled remnants of a this house. Her weapons already stripped from her, and the captain ready to execute her. She laughs. 

“I don’t fear death, do you?” She speaks in Eliksni, her own clawed hand moving to grab the captain’s leg, pulling herself up just enough to face him.

“Fear the wrath of my Kell. My mate.”


End file.
